I Think, I Love You
by JerseyCar
Summary: Hiroki's love is someone who annoys him to no ends, but is there for him when it's needed. Nowaki is torn up over his last relationship, and meets a special someone who understands him well, will he open up to him? The two ex-lovers are trapped in their past, unwilling to let go. Will they be able to love again? MiyagixHiroki, NowakixMisaki. YAOI, don't like, don't read. AU.
1. I Think, I Love You Chapter 1

Hiroki stormed away from Nowaki, who was chasing after him. Through the university hallways at night, it was hard to see were they were going

"Baka Nowaki!" Yelled Hiroki. And you could tell that yet again he had another brawl with his lover Nowaki and as if it couldn't get worse...

"KAMIJOU!~" He received a bone breaking hug from Professor Miyagi, who not long ago tried to sexually harass him.

"Professor Miyagi get back to your work!"

"So cruel~ At least let me give you a kiss hello." Miyagi chuckled and cupped Hiroki's face.

"Bastard!" slapping Miyagi's hand away.

"You seem more tense than usual. How's it going with Nowa-"

"SHUT UP! MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I'm sick of everything including Nowaki! I do love him but he never listens to how I feel…"

"You know...if you need some comfort...I can help you out..." Miyagi's tone of voice changed to a sudden softness directed at Hiroki. Hiroki made no move to resist as Miyagi moved his hand up Hiroki's shirt. Miyagi also licked and nibbled at Hiroki's collarbone making Hiroki blush.

"Hiroki you're blushing." Miyagi chuckled while glancing at the younger man.

"I-Idiot, stop…" Hiroki weakly pushed him away but it was no use.

"No." Miyagi whispered against Hiroki's ear. He grabbed Hiroki's wrists and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow…" Miyagi's face inched closer and closer to Hiroki.

'I can't stop him...he won't move off me...if this continues…NO! STOP!' Hiroki flailed around in panic. When suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hiro-san I wanted to apologize for this morn-" Nowaki stood frozen by the doorway.

"Nowaki...this isn't what it looks like!" Hiroki tried to explain, both scared and relieved at Nowaki's presence.

"GET OFF HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki stomped towards the two.

"Nowaki stop!" But it was too late. Nowaki already had Miyagi pinned up against the wall ready to punch him.

MIYAGI'S POV

Hiroki was just so…enticing…I knew he would regret it, but seeing as he is right now, for sure I'll be his second option…I was about to capture his lips, but if only it wasn't for that familiar voice yelling at me to get off his 'Hiro-san', it would have been perfect. But right now I'm up against the wall face to face with the person who interrupted this moment, preferably his lover.

NARRARTOR'S POV

"Nowaki stop!" Nowaki turned around to see Hiroki standing stiff behind him. "Nowaki please leave!" Hiroki pushed Nowaki off Miyagi.

"B-but he was going to rape you!" Nowaki was standing there shocked. 'Why was Hiro-san saying this?' Nowaki thought. 'Was he planning on doing that with Miyagi? No! I wouldn't believe that!' Nowaki refused furiously. Before he knew it he grabbed Hiro-san by the arm and dragged him out the room.

"Nowaki! OI! NOWAKI! Let go! Nowaki you're not listening to me! Let go dammit!" Miyagi watched as Hiroki was forcefully dragged out of the office. Miyagi felt a sense of déjà vu and realised he was in this same position a few weeks ago, when Hiroki turned up at the office, broken by his lover. Miyagi scoffed, wondering how that 'Nowaki' was still able to stay with him.

AT HIROKI'S AND NOWAKI'S APARTMENT

"Hiro-san what were you planning on doing with that Professor of yours?!" Nowaki interrogated Hiro-san, looking for an answer.

"I wasn't going to do anything! Are you accusing me of starting it?!"

"Maybe I am! I mean who knows how many men you have led on! You could have been sleeping with a different one every day while I was in America!" Nowaki poured out all his worries.

"How dare you!" Hiroki was looking extremely pissed now, but there was a hint of betrayal and sadness in his look.

"Actually while we're on the topic of your trip, when you left you didn't tell me a thing about it! You left me all alone and didn't contact me at all so it would have been your fault that I went to those men!" Nowaki looked shocked. He thought Hiro-san was over that by now.

"So how many men was it?" Nowaki gritted his teeth.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANY!" Hiroki yelled.

"I'm sure the great Usami Akihiko was one right? Probably still trying even though it was a unrequited love from the very start right? I mean it's very sad how hard you tried he would never love some one like you!" Nowaki waited and waited but there was no reply.

"…get out..." Hiroki said in a small whisper that could barely be heard.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT! FUCKING JERK! GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Hiroki was near tears now. Before Nowaki knew it he was pushed out the door and locked out. Nowaki stood there realising what he had said.

"Hiro-san I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it please let me in..please Hiro-san...I'm so very sorry let me in...Hiro-san please..." Nowaki truly regretted it. He was jealous of Akihiko, but he never thought it would be to this extent, now that he blurted it out without a second thought, he wanted to die right now.

NOWAKI'S POV

I'm such an idiot. Why did I need to bring up Usami-san?…even when I knew it was going to affect him badly…I don't know what I'm going to do now, even though I do have the spare key to the apartment. But he probably doesn't want to see me right now…I'm the last person in the world he would want to see right now. But I have to try…I need to fix this.

After taking a small walk in the park I returned back to the apartment. I fished for the key in my pocket and unlocked the door quietly.

NARRATOR'S POV

Nowaki slowly closed the door behind him.

"Hiro-san? Hiro-san? Are you here? I want to apologize for what I said earlier. Hiro-san?" 'Where is he?' Nowaki thought. 'He didn't have anything on today…what's this? A note?' Nowaki picked it up and read it.

Nowaki,

I've gone to the university. I need some time alone right now. Please don't come, I need to get my head around a few things and I can't stand seeing you, please understand.

- Hiroki.

Nowaki stared at the note for a moment, processing what was written.

'Why? But we need to settle things…we need to discuss our situation…doesn't he want that?' Nowaki pondered.

'I…I want to see him but I guess he really needs sometime alone… Hiro-san…

…I'm so sorry.'

AT THE UNIVERSITY

HIROKI'S POV

'I'm so tired. It's really rough trying to sleep on a small hard couch. Why was I the one running away and staying at a different place? Why couldn't Nowaki do that? But I guess I did kind of took off without even thinking about it…' I sighed. 'Stupid Nowaki.' I continued to get lost in my thoughts until I heard a voice calling for me, but I was too out of it to reply or even move.

NARRATOR'S POV

"Hiroki what are you doing here?" Miyagi questioned as he entered the office. He saw no reaction from Hiroki.

"Hiroki are you okay?" Miyagi walked towards him.

"…no…I'm not…" Hiroki sighed, heavily frustrated at the current situation.

"I don't want to go back and see him… I just can't…" Hiroki buried his head in his hands, he was near tears by now.

"So you guys had another fight huh?" Miyagi made is way near Hiroki. He lifted up his legs and took a seat gently placing Hiroki's legs over his own. Hiroki was shocked by the sudden gesture but was to tired to argue against him.

"I'm sorry Hiroki… it's my fault. And now you've ended up here, let me make it up to you." Miyagi suggested.

"Come stay at my place. I have a extra bed… it's better than sleeping on this old thing." Miyagi waved his hand and gestured to the leather couch they were both on whilst slightly chuckling. Hiroki wasn't bothered to say anything, instead just nodding in acceptance. Miyagi smiled in kindness, which made Hiroki's heart skip a beat. Then it hit Hiroki. Why did he just accept to go home with a man who constantly attacks him?

AT MIYAGI'S APARTMENT

"Excuse the intrusion." Hiroki suddenly felt really embarrassed to be at Miyagi's apartment.

"Can I get you anything Hiroki?" Miyagi walked off into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just really tired." Hiroki sighed, he slightly wondered how many times he sighed today.

"Follow me, I'll show you where the room is." Hiroki slowly followed behind Miyagi taking in all the surroundings. Miyagi was a very clean person, there was hardly any mess around the house…compared to his office. But you could tell he smoked a lot. Miyagi stopped in front of a door and opened it. He then moved out of the way to let Hiroki pass. Hiroki glanced inside.

There was a queen size bed with two bedside tables on each side. Across from the bed was a wide bookcase filled with old books. It was a very neat and organised room. Hiroki said a small thank you to Miyagi and went inside. He heard a small click behind him and foot steps leading away. Hiroki sighed again. He didn't want to think about today, all he wanted to do was sleep and as soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off into the best sleep he ever had.

Hiroki woke with a warm wet feeling on his lips and he sensed that something or someone was attacking him. His eyes flickered open and once his vision became focused he saw Miyagi laying on top of him after breaking the kiss. Miyagi moved his knee up to Hiroki's clothed erection and rubbed it, causing Hiroki to moan slightly and forget who was harassing him in the first place. This gave Miyagi the chance to move his hand to Hiroki's pants. Hiroki snapped back to reality after feeling small bites on his neck.

"Miya-ah!" Hiroki arched his back as Miyagi gripped Hiroki's erection. Pants and moans left Hiroki's mouth as Miyagi stroked his member.

"Miyagi…sto-…please stop- nnn!" Hiroki was caught in another passionate kiss.

"Hiroki…please…even if it's just once… let me comfort you…" Miyagi spoke between kisses. Hiroki was shocked by the way the man had said this. Did Miyagi feel something more for Hiroki… but he never knew?

"Please…" Miyagi sighed and stopped. He rose from the bed and slowly walked towards the door.

"Please…" Hiroki repeated, sitting up against the backboard and placing his forehead on top on his knees.

"I stopped already… I'm sorry…" Miyagi said without facing Hiroki as he opened the door.

"…please…I…more…" Hiroki muttered in such a low voice. Miyagi's head quickly faced Hiroki, and walked towards the bed once more and sat on it, tipping Hiroki's head up so that he was looking at him. Hiroki turned red and looked away, after giving consent on letting Miyagi continue. Miyagi gently pressed his lips against Hiroki's. Hiroki lowered his eyelids and opened his mouth to let Miyagi slide his tongue inside. Hiroki battled with the tongue that tried to dominate his. Hiroki gasped inside Miyagi's mouth as Miyagi continued from where he left off when he was pleasuring Hiroki.

"Haa…Miyagi…" Hiroki closed his eyes, begging for Miyagi's touch. Miyagi smirked.

"You like it here don't you Hiroki…" Miyagi purred Hiroki's name which made him tremble all over.

"S-shut up, baka…" Miyagi cooed Hiroki to slowly part his legs more, surprisingly, Miyagi was able to take off Hiroki's pants and boxers as well without any sign of resistance. Hiroki opened his eyes and watched as the man's head lowered down from his collarbone, his torso, his abdomen and lower. Hiroki covered his eyes by draping his left arm over. The feeling of Miyagi's strong tongue over his erect member made him moan loudly in pleasure.

"A-ah! Nnn!" More moans and gasps left Hiroki's mouth as Miyagi's tongue travelled over the tip licking the pre-cum that had formed. He then took Hiroki's whole erection into his mouth and began to move his head up and down. Soon enough he began to picked up the pace. Hiroki was trapped in pleasure without realising that a finger had begun to thrust inside him.

"Haa…Miya-" Hiroki grabbed a handful of Miyagi's hair as he was nearing his climax. Hiroki let out another scream in ecstasy as he came into Miyagi's mouth. Hiroki fell back panting and blushing. Miyagi lifted his head as he swallowed Hiroki's seed. Miyagi slipped another finger inside Hiroki, which made him gasp. By the time Miyagi had inserted three fingers he was used to it but his body was aching for more.

"Hiroki, how do you want it? My fingers? Or my cock?" Hiroki blushed profusely at the question which made Miyagi chuckle.

"Please…just fuck me…" Miyagi wanted in now, since his erection started to ache, and so before Hiroki knew it Miyagi thrusted his erect member inside Hiroki.

"Nnn-uh! Baka! Slow down!" Miyagi froze, waiting until he was all the way inside Hiroki. Hiroki couldn't stand being so filled in one go that he grabbed the mattress until his knuckles turned white.

"Ngh…move…" Miyagi complied and began to thrust slowly, even though he was thinking to give up on that and fuck him senseless. Hiroki could hear Miyagi's grunts as he started to move slowly at first but then picking up the pace.

"Ngh!…Miyagi…" Hiroki moaned, Miyagi looked at the sight below him. Hiroki's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes lidded with lust, his black shirt was unbuttoned revealing a tanned but toned torso, his hair splayed out on the bed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, a never fading blush covering his cheeks, all in all he was really sexy. It took everything in Miyagi to not just come at the sight of the man beneath.

"Hiroki…you're so hot, it feels like I'm melting inside you." Miyagi nibbled Hiroki's ear.

"B-baka-nnn…" Miyagi kissed Hiroki passionately, wishing that this moment would never end, and wishing that Hiroki could be his. They each moaned and gasped into one another's mouths as the two were nearing their climax.

"Miyagi, I'm going to come!" Hiroki arched his back.

"…then do so…" Miyagi replied in a husky tone. Hiroki cried out first. And not long after he heard a groan come from Miyagi. Hiroki's insides were being filled as Miyagi pulled out. Miyagi fell on top of Hiroki, but not wanting to crush him he quickly moved to the side. He rolled on his side to glance at Hiroki and noticed he had already fallen asleep. He saw Hiroki's chest rising up and down slowly he heard calm breaths, and looked to see his eyes closed. Miyagi smiled and pressed his lips against Hiroki's once more. With Hiroki facing his way he wrapped his arms around him actually realising he was quite thin. With Hiroki's head against his chest and safely protected by Miyagi's arms he kissed Hiroki's forehead, receiving a low murmur from him, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

HIROKI'S POV

I can feel warmth all around me, but where is it coming from? Who's arms are holding me? I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I want to stay in these arms and this warmth for a little longer…


	2. I Think, I Love You Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Time for chapter 2. Sorry I'm a really slow updater so please be patient with me. I would love to thank my editor Onodera-kun for this chapter and the first one and most likely the ones to come. The reason for my editors name because they have the same personality or same past story having a crush but being to shy to confess or start a conversation. I'm very very grateful to Onodera-kun again thank you. Now please enjoy my latest chapter :D**

Also for this chapter and the last one I do not own Junjou Romantica 

* * *

I THINK I LOVE YOU CHAPTER 2

AT THE FLOWER SHOP

NARRATOR'S POV

"Am I really an idiot?…Is it really going to just end like this?" Nowaki sighed in anxiety. He stayed at the apartment for the whole day, worried sick that Hiroki hadn't come home. Nowaki continued to cut flowers absentmindedly until he heard a small voice that was directed at him.

"Um…are you alright?" Nowaki lifted his head and his eyes meet a pair of emerald orbs.

"Uh, yes I'm fine." Nowaki forced a smile. To him, he thought his smile was going to fall apart any moment.

"Why do you ask?" Nowaki was taken aback by the boy, thinking that his façade had convinced him enough.

"I heard you talk to yourself, and you seemed a bit down, so I wanted to see if you were alright. I apologise if I pried into private business…" The emerald-eyed boy lowered his head in apology.

'This person, no younger than me by possibly 3 years…is worrying about me. Even though I'm a stranger…' Nowaki felt a little warm inside at the small gesture; he could barely hold back the urge to tell the young boy his worries.

"No it's okay… I guess I am kind of upset…" Nowaki's heart sank as he thought about yesterday, how he hurt the one he loved…

"Do you need someone to talk to?" The boy tilted his head to the side staring up at the taller male. Nowaki smiled a true smile this time, but only a small smile. 'What am I feeling? It's so warm…

"No I'm just about to close up here so you should probably get going." The younger male scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…okay then…good luck." The emerald-eyed boy bowed slightly before taking his leave.

'I hope I didn't sound too rude. It would've actually been nice to talk someone but I don't want to put all my worries onto anyone. Damn it I better pack up before I miss the train.' Nowaki thought to himself as he closed the flower shop for another day.

* * *

AT THE TRAIN STATION

NARRATOR'S POV

Nowaki quickly made his way to the station in a rush once he realised that he was late for his train. Nowaki was caught up in running to the train that he didn't realise that he clashed into something or someone causing him to fall over. He lifted himself up as he felt a small weight shift underneath him. He opened his eyes to see the younger male from earlier. After a minute of blank staring he realised he was practically straddling the brown head boy. But before they knew it they heard the sound of closing doors, and Nowaki quickly got up and without thinking grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him onto the train. He didn't even know if he was supposed to be getting on the train, but his body moved all on its own.

"Um…thank you, I would've missed the train if you didn't help!" Nowaki sighed in relief, so he _was_ getting on this train.

"You're welcome…I actually didn't know if you were getting on, I would've been pretty embarrassed if you weren't." The brunette laughed which made Nowaki's heart skip a beat for some reason. The boy looked up at Nowaki once noticing that he was being stared at. Nowaki snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned his head. Nowaki looked back once realising that the younger one was blushing right to his ears. Nowaki cleared is throat to try and clear the awkward silence.

"Do you want to take a seat somewhere?" The emerald eyed boy lit up at the suggestion.

"Yes!" He nodded cheerfully. It seemed that he wanted to clear up the awkward tension as well.

Nowaki led the way to some spare seats where they each took a seat right next to each other, seeing as the place was crowded. There was an awkward silence, until it was broken from the faint voice of the shorter male.

"I apologise for not doing this earlier, my name is Takahashi Misaki." The boy supposedly named Misaki bowed slightly.

"Oh, um, I'm Kusama Nowaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Takahashi-san." Nowaki bowed slightly as well.

"About your offer today…" Misaki looked up at Nowaki, who was scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Would you still like to listen?" Nowaki wasn't the type to spill out things about his life, but he wanted to rid of the heavy weight in his heart.

"I would love to! I mean…if you don't mind..." Misaki smiled up at Nowaki, in which the latter's eyes widened.

"You can tell me anything, I'm a good listener." Nowaki didn't know where to start. Should he tell Misaki he was gay? No, that would that just make him run away from him. Does he hate gays? Nowaki thought that he would try to leave it out.

"Well… I had a fight with my lover, we've had fights before but none that were this extreme…I brought up a sensitive topic and I knew that it was going to be a big effect on him…" Nowaki froze, the word 'him' slipped from his mouth without knowing. He looked down at the boy who was nodding silently, as if that was what Nowaki needed.

"Thank you, I didn't think you would trust me that much to confide in me and…to admit that you have a male lover, is nothing to be ashamed of, really." Nowaki was really shocked.

"You mean you don't mind it?"

"Why would I? I mean, I'm the same…" Misaki trailed off. His emerald eyes were wide open in shock. _'I don't think he wanted to confess like that.'_ Nowaki chuckled

"It's alright Misaki." He patted the boy's head and smiled brightly.

"You said it yourself, so don't feel embarrassed about it, okay?" Misaki smiled in relief.

"Sure!" The two continued to talk the whole time on their train journey and before they knew it, they had arrived at their stop. They both got off and walked to the footpath leading two different directions.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to part ways, thank you for listening." Nowaki bowed slightly.

"Anytime." Misaki bowed as well. Nowaki started to walk away but abruptly heard his name being called and he turned around to look back at Misaki.

"Don't worry, for someone like you everything will turn out fine. I'm sure of it." Nowaki could've sworn that he thought Misaki's body was glowing with sparkles.

"Thank you." Misaki bowed once more and walked away. Nowaki stood there watching him disappear into darkness.

"What's this feeling in my chest? It's…warm…" Nowaki spoke to no one in particular before getting on his way, when he heard his name being called he turned around when his eyes caught Misaki's

"Don't worry for someone like you everything will turn out right" Nowaki couldn't believe was Misaki glowing

"Th-thank you" Misaki bowed and hurried away. Nowaki returned home to find no one was there. He was really worried why hadn't Nowaki gotten in touch with him to talk about the issue. Where was he staying and with whom. Nowaki check his watch for the time he'd better leave or else he'll be late for his shift at the hospital. He slowly walked to the door glancing at the dark abandoned room and left.

* * *

AT AKIHIKO'S APARTMENT

"I'm back!" Misaki called out happily.

"Ah, welcome back Misaki. Why were you so late?" Usagi-san asked as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"I met a… friend on the way and we got stuck talking." Misaki was careful when he spoke to Usagi-san, he didn't want him questioning him to no ends if he said Nowaki and him had only just met.

"Hm…well I guess that's fine you didn't go out anywhere right?" Usagi-san asked tentatively.

"No, we just talked on the train and then I came straight here." Usagi-san nodded and moved closer to Misaki. He cupped his cold hands on Misaki's warm cheeks. Emerald eyes met lavender. Usagi-san moved his head closer to Misaki, but hesitated, hovering over Misaki's lips. Usagi-san's eyes narrowed and pulled away, his fringe covering his eyes. Misaki stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Misaki…" Usagi-san started.

"Oh! Uh, what is it?" Misaki fiddled with the hem of his jumper, his head low.

"Takahiro…" Misaki didn't know why, but his heart sank so low whenever his brother's name was spoken.

"Manami-san broke it off…she divorced him…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm so evil hehehe **

**I'm going to be slow with updating but I will try. Please review and favourite and I can't wait to see you next time! THANK YOU MY LOVELIES!**

**HUGZ & KISSES xoxox**


	3. I Think, I Love You Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! here's my latest chapter, I know I left you with a cliffy last time and this chapter might not answer it because we are going back to Hiroki and Nowaki's story. PLease enjoy! And I would like to thank my editor for all the hard work and the time given up to help me with this chapter I hope you like it!**

* * *

I THINK I LOVE YOU CHAPTER 3

AT HIROKI AND NOWAKI'S APARTMENT

Nowaki walked towards the front door slowly dragging his feet behind him. When he held the doorknob it felt cold...like his heart. He turned it and realised the door was unlocked. His eyes were wide opened as he quickly dashed inside to see two men standing in the middle of the room with their eyes open in shock.

"Hiro-sa-…" Nowaki's voice trailed off as he saw a very familiar man standing next to Hiroki.

"I'll go take your stuff to the car..." The older man next to Hiroki mumbled as he walked past Nowaki carrying a rather large bag. After the sound of the latch click behind him Nowaki turned towards Hiroki.

"Hiro-san what's going on?!" Hiroki didn't answer, as he didn't make eye contact with Nowaki. He walked towards the door and opened it without a word. Nowaki caught his wrist and shut the door again.

"...I'm going to stay with Professor Miyagi for a while..." Nowaki's stomach churned in anxiety aware of the current situation at what those two had done.

"But we need to talk about this Hiro-san please...please! I beg of you don't disappear!" Nowaki's eyes were wide open in fear, as Hiroki didn't respond.

"...I'll need some time...gomen..." And without another word or a glance he really did disappear. Out the door, into the night. Nowaki clutched his lower torso and crouched down to a sitting position. He knew it...

...he knew it, and yet, he dared not to cry.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Nowaki opened his eyes and aimed them at wooden boards. He had spent the whole night sleeping on the cold, hard floor of the apartment. All of last night's memories rushed back to him and remembered that his heart, mind and body had been shattered. He felt completely numb, void of feeling anything, not even sadness. All he wanted to do was lock himself away from the world and bury his feelings along with him. But even so he surprised himself as he put on a fake smile, got dressed and prepared himself for a day at work.

Everywhere he looked there were couples all around him. Couples in cafés, couples walking in the park holding hands, there were even two birds sitting closely together in the tree singing. He felt like the world was turning against him just because he said something hurtful to Hiroki. And he wouldn't have minded at the least that all these couples would just disappear into thin air. But he did have to admit, he felt like he deserved it, he hurt the one most closest to him and was given the rightful judgement for it. However...he wished it didn't happen anymore, he wanted people to understand him. To show that he too, had his own emotions to deal with. He entered the hospital and as soon as he did a cold gust of wind seemed to sweep through the giant building making all the nurses and doctors shiver.

They all turned around to find the source and were all shocked to find Nowaki with such a bad aura surrounding him. What had happened? Nowaki was never like this he was always so charming and he always smiled he was always happy. What in the world and or who could have made him like this.

* * *

DURING LECTURE

His mind was a complete mess, filled with trivial thoughts making him seem out of it.

"…ama…" Was someone calling?

"…sama…" Who was it?

"KUSAMA!" Nowaki snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see a few of his colleagues whispering and the lecturer at the front looking at him with serious eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Nowaki's mouth went dry, unable to string out coherent words. The lecturer lowered his voice but still spoke with a harsh tone.

"You need to pay attention if you want to become a fully classified paediatrician! Wasn't it you yourself who said that you wanted to achieve that goal?" _'I wanted to do it for Hiro-san…' _Nowaki thought quietly.

"If you are unable to get yourself together, then I don't want to see you in my class until you've sorted the matters at hand. Now go." Nowaki bowed slightly and quietly exited the room.

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY

Nowaki walked out of the room upset at himself for not paying attention. But thinking back to what caused those problems made his heart sink immensely. But after what happened, he could only think of the good times he and Hiroki had shared together. He was walking down the hallway when he spotted his senpai walking towards him.

"Hey Nowaki, what are you doing out here, aren't you supposed to be in your lecture right now?" Tsumori crossed his arms and tilted his head a little.

"I got kicked out because I wasn't paying attention." Nowaki scratched the back of his neck and aimed his eyes somewhere else.

"Really?…But why?" Nowaki didn't answer as he hid his eyes behind his fringe. Tsumori sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Fine I'll let you off…I guess…by the way…how is your 'Hiro-san' doing?" Nowaki's eyes widened at the name.

"Hit the nail on the head." Nowaki's words were caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but nothing came out. It hurt too much to even think of it.

"Okay, I get it, no need to make that face. Ne, Nowaki, how about I cover for you?" Nowaki looked up at him and slowly nodded at the offer.

"But this is only a one time offer, so you better get your head screwed back on straight got it?" Nowaki nodded again without a word and walked off to the exit.

* * *

AT THE TRAIN STATION

Every step he took felt heavy, as if he was pulled to the ground as he made his way towards the train station. He walked onto the train, not even caring if he was going to get jammed between the doors. He started to look around for a seat when he noticed a brunette that looked utterly familiar. He thought his vision began to see Hiroki at every corner, but this was actually the brown-haired boy from yesterday.

"...Misaki?..." He saw the boy's head lift up and turn to look at him with wide eyes. Whilst in shock at Misaki's state he forgot all about his situation he had last night and rushed towards him. Misaki looked like he was in a worse state than him. His eyes were all puffy and red and he looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal yet. Fresh tears streamed down his cheek and onto his knees that were hugged against his chest.

"Misaki...my god...what happened?" Nowaki tentatively touched his shoulder, afraid that the boy in front of him would shatter at any moment.

* * *

MISAKI'S POV

"Misaki...my god...what happened?" I knew I could trust him but…I didn't want to say it...it hurts too much...it even hurts to just think about it. My insides could just burst at any moment...I can't bear this pain, this heavy feeling in my heart. Why...

Why did I have to feel this way?


	4. A note from the editor

**Hi readers, this is JerseyCar's editor, Onodera-kun. My writer is going to take a while on writing the fourth chapter because...well just to prepare all readers, it's going to be a sad chapter. Like a FULL OUT SAD chapter. So please be patient for the next update :) **

**To be honest, my writer doesn't want to write this chapter because it's sad, and sad, and even more sad lol. I hope to get her going on the next chapter XD And yes, this is her editor, and yes, I hacked her account, cause that's what editors do :3 I hope to see you somewhere in the next week, otherwise I'll make her write it ASAP. Bye for now :)**


End file.
